


鷺

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar





	鷺

1.  
沙條愛歌是個掠奪者，丟下亞瑟和阿拉什走了。遺在身後的只有一座空蕩蕩的房子，客廳中央的電視機，一個裝著幾張鈔票的信封，沒有讀者們想象得那麼多。地板上有幾處木板翻了起來，除此之外沒有地方受到重大破壞，真是萬幸。

其餘的家具都是阿拉什和亞瑟到郊外買回來的，錢是阿拉什找同事或者舊同學借的。亞瑟說他可以給家裡寫信。阿拉什說暫且不用，他知道亞瑟家裡祖宗三代的事。倒是娃娃臉男人說出這件事時臉上沒有絲毫難色，令他稍感欽佩。

阿拉什最近在給人寫藝術評論，職位不好界定，工作的一部分是寫稿，也參與公司的出版事業。他的同事們都不賺很多錢，能榨出水的，要麼是家境富裕，要麼是嫁得好。公司對職員要求不嚴，允許偶爾soho，但也有需要滿足出席的小時數，有一般公司所有的行政架構、例會、以至團建活動。有一次下班和同事們促進感情，去了一家酒吧的卡拉ok之夜。細心的女同事點出，阿拉什總帶著臂環，叫他表演the bangles的walk like an egyptian。如果不會唱的話，她們願意現場教到他會為止。隔壁桌的奧斯曼狄斯彼時還是完全陌生的人，聽到這個論述，在板凳上笑得前仰後合，用帶著黑色手套的手拍了拍桌子。而阿拉什怎麼會勞煩女同事呢？當然從善如流地走上台。歌唱到尾，奧斯曼狄斯從桌上抄起頭盔，走到門外去了。

 

2.  
亞瑟看球賽，薯片、薯條、土豆泥換樣吃，但他是是個好男孩。阿拉什很照顧他，薯片選非油炸的，土豆泥混進酪梨、胡蘿蔔和橄欖油。萍水相逢的兩人都愛吃炸薯條，在此處不多忌諱，只要付出響應的勞動消耗掉就好了。

亞瑟喜歡邊看邊說話，阿拉什可以在廚房或者浴室聽見場上戰況。在餐桌上寫稿的時候，聽亞瑟給他複述討論區上的段子，會笑出聲。

「阿拉什也會如此失態呀？」一次亞瑟戳中他笑點之後這樣說。  
阿拉什摘下眼鏡，右手撐著腦門，笑得停不下來。他一時之間吸不上氣來回復亞瑟的問題。亞瑟繼續看球，他懷有好感的球隊正落後著，他容易喜歡上處於下風的對象。

「等我再給你找一則。」亞瑟說。  
「你怎麼還來，平時的恩情呢？」  
「你平時總是忍著。」  
阿拉什停頓了片刻，亞瑟似乎認真地翻起了手機。  
「這不一樣，笑是件好事吧。」他留下這樣政治正確的一句話以後，重新回歸工作。

亞瑟倒是一個笑點很高的人，盤踞蕭瑟的不列顛幽默的頂端。他會笑，但從不因為被逗而樂。

你可以通過判斷亞瑟小腹上積攢的脂肪來判斷最近賽事是否密集。阿拉什和他只是住在一起的關係，沒有什麼共同語言、愛好或朋友，自然沒有義務陪他看球。有一次因為主辦國時區的關係，亞瑟從早上就在客廳督戰，獨佔整張沙發，狩獵一樣盯著電視機裡的風吹草動。阿拉什前一天晚上和同事們出去，到家比較晚，理應還在睡。

亞瑟有著很強的直覺，對時間、氣氛、別人的真實動機等等，這些人造的、虛無縹緲、難以界定，非實在的東西。他知道很多額外的信息，因此他知道在這個鐘點如果走廊裡有動靜，絕對不是自然醒的阿拉什。他探頭去看同居對象。阿拉什發現了他，嘴裡含著牙刷，手上握著電話，瞇著眼和他打招呼。

「你要出去？」說話時亞瑟已經從座位上起來了。他跟到洗手台旁邊，打算在阿拉什吐掉牙膏泡沫之後，從他嘴裡問出個答案。可是在阿拉什俯身漱口的時候臨時改變了策略，「你餓不餓？我好餓啊。」

這是一句廢話，一個徒勞的嘗試。因為關於亞瑟的情況，阿拉什比亞瑟自己知道得更清楚，包括他的胃現在有幾成空。話從亞瑟嘴裡說出來唯一的價值，在於它發自心底的真實。

 

3.  
那天從酒吧出來，奧斯曼狄斯沒有立刻跨上他的摩托車，而是隔著玻璃回頭看了幾眼。台上有光的地方，能勉強看出人的輪廓。夏夜的巷子裡風刮得緊。奧斯曼狄斯揉了揉眼睛，隱形眼鏡掉在手上，他便索性把另一片也摳出來了。

他的視力還沒有差到要憑記憶力駕駛。第二次偶遇阿拉什的時候，奧斯曼狄斯把這件事拿出來說。「別告訴我你對我表演的評價。」  
「你想再唱一次的話，我就裝沒聽過。」  
「算了吧老兄。」阿拉什握住面前的啤酒瓶的脖子，一口氣喝掉半支。奧斯曼狄斯向服務生舉手追加半打。  
阿拉什問他：「不給我換一種飲料的機會？」  
「瓶子適合拿在你手裡。不喜歡的話就帶回去。」

阿拉什給了奧斯曼狄斯一個吻。取出一瓶，撬開蓋子，剩下五支留在啤酒架上晾了半個晚上。店裡播著北歐民謠，男女聊天聲均等，都是歡快而純粹的內容。仿佛從來就沒有人在廉價的木桌椅上談及情慾。如果燈光暗一點，他們會願意花更多時間在對方的嘴唇上。「會再見到你嗎？」阿拉什眼神心不在焉地看向後方。  
「怎麼見？留電話是不是有點老套？」  
「只要你肯接。」阿拉什轉回來看自己的酒瓶。他還是沒有看向奧斯曼狄斯，但停了一拍之後他笑了。  
「我可以撥。」

奧斯曼狄斯說再吻下去有點危險，他還要開車上路。阿拉什繼續笑，也終於抬眼看他。他說，下次請阿拉什上家裡喝酒，要從下午開始，喝到第二天下午。阿拉什拍下他的手掌，說：「你要求還挺多，但就這麼定了。」奧斯曼狄斯用就近的手摸了摸阿拉什的腦袋，問他需不需要載一程。阿拉什擺擺手說不用。

他們還稱不上朋友，甚至沒有走上戀愛路線，是唯一一次亞瑟聽見阿拉什正面談及奧斯曼狄斯。當天晚上亞瑟喝掉了四瓶半，留下半瓶晚上燉菜吃。

4.  
並不是要喝到嘔吐才夠本，也不是喝到上床才深刻。阿拉什第一次到奧斯曼狄斯的家，印象最深刻的是他那三隻毛色像夜空的小動物。它們比主人更配得上誇張兩個字，喜歡往阿拉什懷裡鑽，卻從不正眼看他。奧斯曼狄斯替它們道歉，阿拉什說不用。

「你會為它們再來找我。」他不是在妒忌。

阿拉什用手揉了揉一隻貓的脖子，然後放它自由。「你希望我為了什麼？」

「沒關係，珍惜它們現在這個樣子，長大以後會變得很兇。」

他走到廚房去，出來時手裡拿著兩隻玻璃杯，一支醒酒器，問阿拉什：「你真的是來喝酒的嗎，不是的話──」

「需要我做什麼來打消你的疑慮？」

阿拉什走到他前面。奧斯曼狄斯懷疑，說這句話時阿拉什對他眨眼了。疑慮自出生以來就常伴他身邊，他看著阿拉什的眼睛心想，很可惜，就算是你也沒有辦法。

「那跟我到地庫來。」

黎巴嫩、美洲、左岸、右岸、隆恩河谷。似乎常有人來除塵，比起倉庫更像超市。阿拉什抱起心儀的兩瓶，問奧斯曼狄斯收銀台在哪兒，奧斯曼狄斯回答說，我問問我秘書。  
他們在歡聲笑語中上樓，奧斯曼狄斯叫阿拉什停下，把他晾在走廊，繞道去廚房取又取了兩隻杯子。

他們趁醒酒的時間上床。阿拉什以後背面向他，對他說「我以為你會準備電影什麼的」這類胡話。奧斯曼狄斯又笑，「失望嗎？」阿拉什搖頭，他的動作裡有種質樸的成分，像是淋濕的動物試圖將水從皮毛上甩掉。

奧斯曼狄斯把身體貼上去，左手撥開阿拉什的嘴唇，叫他含住自己的手指。阿拉什用舌頭舔他修剪整齊的指甲，不知道是不是故意的。奧斯曼狄斯沒有問，只是低頭，鼻子靠近阿拉什的喉結，聽他生澀的吞嚥聲。

「如果覺得痛，就用力咬。」

阿拉什將牙關輕輕咬合，表示了解，閉上眼待奧斯曼狄斯輕吻他的臉頰。先是兩根塗了潤滑液的手指，一前一後。阿拉什沒有咬下去，反倒是張開嘴，叫了出來。唾液順著奧斯曼狄斯的手留到床上。

「不會有人聽見吧？」他皺眉問。

奧斯曼狄斯撫摸他濕潤的下唇，告訴他不會。他用另一隻手深入阿拉什的身體，順應肌理向下，找到抽送節奏後加入第三根手指。阿拉什的腦門撐在床上，冒出細汗，奧斯曼狄斯只覺他像在做噩夢，卻又滿足於他肢體表現的色慾。

奧斯曼狄斯繼續用手指去碰他的舌頭。給他他想要的。阿拉什向他保證自己不會痛，沙啞的嗓音像是在用別的語法說他已經做過這事很多次。奧斯曼狄斯一手環著他的腰，讓自己全部都進去。進去以後不留給他一刻平緩的時間，之前的情事過於溫柔了，阿拉什抓住奧斯曼狄斯的手腕，回頭去吻他的嘴。他的甬道還沒有適應異物的存在，但是嘴唇的碰觸讓他放鬆，也許是男人身上的化學成分所致。

他的手繞開奧斯曼狄斯的圈住的領域，爬上他的手背，探入他指縫，用力攥緊。不起眼的敏感反應在顫抖的指關節上。奧斯曼狄斯想改變節奏的話，只能等下次了。他讓阿拉什翻身，手掌握上他的陰莖，用拇指安慰濕滑的頂部。阿拉什抬起腰肢讓他進去，進去的時候重新合上了眼，上牙咬著嘴唇，抬起下巴，脖子扯出硬朗的線條。

奧斯曼狄斯開始變得像他房子裡的其他東西，那些安靜的珠寶首飾，或是他柔順的寵物。他躲在另一具身體裡摩擦急促，央求似地對阿拉什說，把手放到他後頸上。阿拉什答應，在快感中垂憐他的的支配欲。如果不是來到了床上，阿拉什想，或許他只會是個面容和藹不解風情的聾子。

在高潮來臨時奧斯曼狄斯退出來了，他的嘴一開一合，神情認真到狼狽的地步，白濁的液體灑在阿拉什下身的皮膚上。阿拉什伸手碰觸奧斯曼狄斯的左胸，稍稍用力，讓指腹陷進肌肉，像是在感應他的心跳，又像是安慰一頭動物。奧斯曼狄斯放任他的動作，拇指捋過阿拉什的小腹，手指停在同樣射過精的性器上。他抬頭去找阿拉什的目光，想確認對方與他同樣專心於此事。這時他寧願他們已經喝過酒，可以立刻睡去。


End file.
